Pervert Note
by Kazehiro Tatsuya
Summary: Tanpa sengaja Naruto menemukan sebuah buku bersampul merah jambu. Penasaran, Naruto memungut buku tersebut karena tertarik dengan judul bukunya. Tapi siapa sangka bahwa buku itu adalah buku ajaib yang selama ini diidamkan-idamkan Naruto? [WARNING!Inside, Harem, ada Drama yang terkandung.]
1. Chapter 1

"Huuft..."

Seseorang menghela nafas panjang ditengah-tengah kesengsaraannya. Ia mencengkram rambut pirangnya. Pena yang ia gunakan diletakkan tepat di atas kertas jawaban atas ujian tengah semester pertama di tahun ketiganya.

Dia terlalu serius menghadapi ujian yang bahkan tidak mempengaruhi nilai sekolahnya ini. Hingga terlalu keras berpikir, kepalanya mendadak serasa ingin pecah disaat itu juga.

Teman-teman sekelas yang melihat tingkah rekan mereka itu mendadak terheran. Salah seorang siswi berniat meminta izin agar pemuda itu dapat beristirahat ke UKS. Namun, pemuda pirang itu menghentikan niat si gadis berambut cokelat itu.

Namikaze Naruto, pemuda yang biasa-biasa saja namun berpenampilan layaknya seorang berandalan. Terlihat dari tindik di telinga kirinya dan gaya berpakaiannya yang jauh dari kata 'rapi'.

Tapi teman-teman sekelasnya sangat mengakui kepandaian Naruto dalam berkomunikasi. Bahkan Naruto pernah setidaknya disukai oleh 3-4 perempuan dalam 1 waktu. Tidak berlebihan dibanding sahabat Uchiha-nya yang disukai kebanyakan siswi di SMA Konoha ini.

"Ugh...tadi sakit sekali," gumam Naruto yang sudah kembali normal dan melanjutkan ujian tulisnya.

"Psst...Psst..."

Naruto mendengar suara desisan dari sebelah kirinya. Naruto pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang siswi memperlihatkan paha putihnya membuat mata Naruto membelalak kaget dan langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangan kanan.

"Hoi Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan? Tingkah menggoda syahwatmu tidak akan mempengaruhi Naruto. Banyak yang mengatakan Naruto itu tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal mesum," bisik salahsatu perempuan kepada teman berambut merah jambu yang bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Aku hanya mencoba," balas Sakura lalu kembali fokus mengerjakan ujiannya.

Banyak yang beranggapan seperti itu. Mengatakan bahwa Naruto tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau dewasa. Tapi nyatanya pemuda itu hanya bertingkah seolah menjaga derajat perempuan. Terlihat dari wajah Naruto yang memerah penuh dibalik lengannya.

"Dasar perempuan," umpat Naruto pelan.

Naruto kembali mengerjakan ujian. Berselang beberapa menit, bel bertanda berakhirnya ujian pun berbunyi. Murid-murid dengan semangatnya berhamburan keluar kelas setelah guru pengawas mengumpulkan hasil kerja mereka.

Naruto berjalan keluar gedung setelah mengganti sepatunya di loker. Sinar matahari siang langsung menusuk indera pengelihatannya. Naruto menghalau sinar tesebut dengan tangan sambil melangkah. Saat dirasa sinar matahari tidak menganggunya lagi, Naruto pun menurunkan tangannya.

Langkahnya pelan. Sesekali ia menyapa maupun membalas sapaan orang-orang yang bertatap muka dengannya.

Hingga seorang gadis berambut indigo yang terlihat indah memberikan seulas senyuman kepadanya. Naruto pun terpesona.

"Konnichiwa, Hyuuga-san!" Sapa Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Naruto merasa senang saat gadis yang ia maksud membalas lambaian tangannya. Dengan senyum manis yang masih terpajang, si gadis indigo itu pun turut membalas sapaan Naruto.

"Konnichiwa mou, Namikaze-kun," balas gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu ditengah-tengah perbincangannya dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Naruto tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Sosok gadis yang ia sapa tadi merupakan sosok yang ia dambakan. Hyuuga Hinata, gadis manis yang terlahir di kalangan berdarah biru. Gadis yang baik, pintar, dan bahkan sangat populer.

Tapi, hidupnya bukanlah layaknya film. Cinta antara gadis populer dan kaya dengan pemuda tampan yang biasa-biasa saja. Menurut Naruto hanyalah sebuah fiktif belaka.

Baru saja berbelok di perempatan jalan, Naruto menemukan sebuah buku bersampul merah jambu yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas beton trotoar. Buku tersebut sangat mencolok. Anehnya tidak ada satu pun orang yang berusaha memungut buku itu. Dengan rasa keingintahuan yang tidak bisa dibendung, Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri buku misterius itu.

"I-ini..." Gumam Naruto dengan gagap saat mendapati tulisan berwarna hitam pada sampul bukunya.

"Buku porno!" Pekik Naruto dalam hati ketika judul buku mempengaruhi otaknya.

Pervert Note, itulah tulisan yang tercantum di sampul berwarna merah jambu itu. Menggunakan huruf abjad yang bukan kanji, katakana, maupun hiragana tidak mempengaruhi Naruto. Nilai pada pelajaran bahasa inggrisnya cukup baik. Menandakan bahwa pemuda itu tetap bisa berbahasa inggris.

Naruto celingak-celinguk dengan kening berkerut penuh kecurigaan. Jangan-jangan ada orang-orang laknat yang sengaja meletakkannya dan akan merekam siapa yang memungut buku tersebut lalu mempostingnya ke media sosial.

"Tidak ada yang mencurigakan," gumam Naruto lalu memungut buku tersebut disaat keadaan mendadak sepi.

Naruto dengan cepat memasukkannya ke dalam tas karena takut akan ketahuan oleh orang-orang dan menganggap Naruto adalah remaja mesum.

Naruto kembali celingak-celinguk. Ia tidak menemukan orang-orang yang tertawa maupun terlihat mencurigakan. Kecanggihan teknologi sekarang membuat Naruto merasa was-was. Bisa saja videonya memungut buku porno tersebar luas ke penjuru dunia dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah undangan dari produser JAV datang ke rumahnya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Apa yang kupikikan?!" Batin Naruto lalu melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

Tanpa disadari Naruto, seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang dikenal sebagai Haruno Sakura bertengger diatas atap gedung dengan digital camcorder di tangan kanannya yang baru saja merekam kegiatan Naruto.

"Fufufufufu."

.

.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**

 **PROUDLY PRESENT**

.

 **Title :**

Pervert Note

.

 **Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto

.

 **Created By :**

Kazehiro Tatsuya

.

 **Pair :**

[Naruto X Hinata] and Others

.

 **Warning :**

Segala ide cerita, latar, dialog, narasi, sifat, sikap, dan settingan lainnya murni ide Author sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan dengan fanfic Author lain, maka hanya sebuah kebetulan. Mohon dimengerti.

.

Penulis tidak meraup keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Isi cerita berdasar imajinasi penulis. Kevalidan informasi yang disajikan bukan 100%. Fanfiksi ini sebatas hiburan. Kesalahan kepenulisan berupa TYPO(S) dan EBI yang belum benar bukan sengaja.

.

My Lucknut fic, Lemon, Harem, OOC, OC, AU.

.

 **Rated :**

M.

.

 **Summary :**

Tanpa sengaja Naruto menemukan sebuah buku bersampul merah jambu. Penasaran, Naruto memungut buku tersebut karena tertarik dengan judul bukunya. Tapi siapa sangka bahwa buku itu adalah buku ajaib yang selama ini diidamkan-idamkan Naruto?

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Drama, Humour, and Fantasy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

.

.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri!"

Naruto dengan cepat melangkah menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. Sang ibu yang melihat anaknya yang tiba-tiba semangat menjadi terheran. Kushina hanya mengidikan bahu tanda tidak tahu. Setelah itu ia tersenyum.

"Dasar anak muda," gumam Kushina lalu kembali dengan kegiatan menonton drama kesukaannya di televisi.

Naruto berlari kecil memasuki kamar, mengunci pintu, membuang tas ke sembarang tempat, melepaskan blazer Konoha lalu menghempaskan punggung ke atas ranjangnya.

Sebuah buku 'Pervert Note' sudah berada di tangannya. Ia sangat tidak sabaran ingin melihat hal-hal 'eroge'. Naruto pun membuka buku tersebut.

"Eh?" Gumam Naruto terheran karena ia hanya menemukan kertas bersih tanpa foto-foto mesum. Kertas putih yang bisa ditulis dengan menggunakan pena maupun pensil.

Naruto memeriksa setiap halamannya. Hanya putih dan garis-garis buku. Tidak ada satu pun foto terselip ia temukan.

"Arggg!" Naruto menggeram frustrasi lalu membuang asal buku 'tipuan' tersebut. Naruto mencengkram rambut pirangnya. Ia kembali ketakutan. Sekali lagi sikap paranoid akan video viral kembali menghantuinya.

Naruto terdiam saat ia mendapati sebuah tulisan katakana hitam di halaman pertama buku tersebut. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Petunjuk penggunaan?" Gumam Naruto membaca tulisan tersebut.

Naruto pun dengan cepat kembali memungut buku tersebut dan duduk di atas bangku di depan meja belajarnya. Ia letakkan buku 'aneh' tersebut di atas membaca dan mulai membaca poin-poin 'petunjuk penggunaan'nya.

.

.

 **PETUNJUK PENGGUNAAN**

1\. Menulis dua nama target (format : orang pertama-orang kedua) sambil membayangkan wajah target sehingga orang dengan nama yang sama tidak ada terpengaruh. Target boleh lebih dari 2 orang,

2\. Menulis latar, waktu, kronologi kejadian hingga berbagai macam bumbu tambahan sesuai keinginan,

3\. Jika nomor 2 tidak dibuat, kejadian akan terjadi secara acak,

4\. Jika anda mematuhi peraturan-peraturan di atas, maka 20 detik kemudian keinginan mesum anda akan terwujud.

.

.

Naruro mendadak mimisan saat membaca kata 'mesum' pada nomor 4. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Sungguh buku aneh dan penuh khayalan.

"Jangan-jangan ini sebenarnya adalah Death Note?!" Kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja ngawur.

"Itu adalah Pervert Note. Bukan Death Note," ucap seseorang sambil menyentuh pundak Naruto.

"GHAAA!" Teriak Naruto terkejut lalu memutar bangkunya.

Ia mendapati seorang gadis dengan rambut merah jambu yang ia kenal sebagai Haruno Sakura. Naruto mendadak gelagapan. Bagaimana cara gadis itu masuk?!

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini, Haruno-san? Bagaimana caranya kau masuk?" Tanya Naruto namun Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Naruto, kenapa berteriak?" Tanya Kushina diluar sana membuat Naruto terkejut setengah mati.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kaa-san. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Naruto harap-harap cemas. Semoga ibunya tidak membuka pintu kamarnya.

Naruto pun mendorong-dorong Sakura agar segera bersembunyi. Ibunya tidak boleh melihat kehadiran Sakura.

"Kau yakin? Biarkan ibu melihatnya," kata Kushina lalu na'as. Pintunya terbuka memperlihatkan Kushina membuat Naruto yang tengah mendorong Sakura menjadi terdiam di tempat.

Mulut Naruto menganga. Ia melirik Sakura. Ternyata gadis itu tersenyum seolah biasa-biasa saja. Naruto menurunkan kedua tangannya dan berdiri tegap di depan sang ibu.

"Kaa-san, ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat. Aku hanya...-"

"Berhentilah menghayal, Naruto. Kenapa kau mendorong-dorong angin seolah kau mendorong seseorang? Kembalilah belajar. Kau sedang dalam masa ujian, bukan?" Kata sang ibu membuat Naruto menganga.

Kushina kembali menutup pintu kamar putra tunggalnya. Setelah itu, Naruto melirik Sakura untuk dimintai keterangan. Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa ibunya tidak melihat keberadaan Sakura di sekitarnya.

"Tenang saja. Ibumu tidak dapat melihatku," ujar Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

Sakura tertawa sejenak. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya dan memilih duduk di atas ranjang Naruto. Naruto terlihat menunggu penjelasan dari Sakura.

"Aku sebenarnya adalah Erogami, Dewi Kemaksiatan."

Mata Naruto terbelalak mendengar kata 'Erogami' yang lolos dari mulut Sakura. Erogami adalah dewi kemaksiatan yang terkenal akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku dapat mengatur siapa yang bisa melihatku dan siapa yang tidak bisa melihatku. Makanya aku dengan mudah berbaur dengan manusia," kata Sakura melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Lalu, buku ini?" Tanya Naruto menunjuk buku bersampul dengan warna sesuai dengan warna rambut Sakura itu.

"Buku itu adalah catatan terbaruku karena catatanku sebelumnya sudah penuh dengan nama-nama dan kronologi acara mesum-mesuman," jawab Sakura dengan senyum tidak bersalahnya.

"Jadi kau yang menyebabkan akhir-akhir ini banyak orang Jepang yang mengadakan pesta seks?!" Tanya Naruto.

"..."

Dengan diamnya Sakura pun Naruto akan langsung mengerti. Gadis itu sedaritadi hanya memasang senyuman manisnya.

"Apa kau memercayainya?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, cobalah agar kau dapat percaya."

"Tidak akan."

Naruto bersikeras menolak bujukan Sakura. Daripada disebut dewi, perempuan di sampingnya lebih cocok disebut iblis saccubus karena mempengaruhi seseorang untuk berbuat mesum.

"Ayolah, Naruto. Aku tahu kau sangat penasaran. Kabar baiknya, kau juga bisa menulis namamu sendiri di buku tersebut jika kau juga ingin merasakan kehilangan keperjakaan," goda Sakura melalui bisikan yang entah kenapa perempuan itu sudah berada di dekat Naruto.

"Jangan mengagetkanku, baka!" Kata Naruto lalu menjauhkan Sakura dengan sekali dorongan pelan.

"Hahahahahahaa!" Tawa Sakura menginterupsi Naruto.

Naruto pun menoleh ke perempuan musim semi itu. Ia terlihat tertawa sambil menonton sesuatu di digital camcorder yang ia pegang entah sejak kapan.

"Kau lucu sekali, Naruto."

"Ha?"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dengan seringaian penuh kemenangan, Sakura pun memperlihatkan kepada Naruto sebuah rekaman dimana Naruto terlihat was-was dalam memungut Pervert Note.

"K-kau merekamnya?! Brengsek!" Teriak Naruto lalu berusaha merampas digital camcorder dari tangan Sakura. Namun, Naruto terkejut saat Sakura tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di ambang pintu.

"Aku akan memposting video ini di sosial media dan Yutub agar menjadi viral," ujar Sakura dengan seringainya membuat Naruto mendecih.

"Jangan lakukan!"

"Baik, tidak akan aku lakukan. Tapi dengan 1 syarat," ujar Sakura lalu tiba-tiba saja digital camcorder-nya menghilang.

"Apa?"

"Kau harus mencoba sekali saja Pervert Note itu. Setelah mencobanya, kau boleh memutuskan. Menyimpan buku tersebut dan membantuku menghabiskan kertasnya atau mengembalikan buku tersebut kepadaku."

"Kau sudah membaca petunjuknya, kan? Aku sarankan agar yang nomor 2 ikut kau buat agar sesuai keinginanmu."

"Baiklah. Akan aku buktikan bahwa aku tidak membutuhkan buku ini," kata Naruto lalu duduk kembali di depan meja belajarnya.

Naruto kembali membuka Pervert Note. Ia mulai mengambil penanya lalu bersiap menulis namanya sendiri.

"Tapi, siapa nama perempuan yang akan menjadi percobaan?" Batin Naruto mulai kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Haloha...

Kazehiro Tatsuya kembali membuat fic khusus 18+ dengan pair berbeda di setiap aksinya. Ups..'aksi' disini kalian pasti mengerti.

Apa kalian teringat Death Note? :v

Ff-ku kali ini akan dipenuhi adegan lemon. Tapi dalam cerita ini aku tidak hanya akan fokus pada lemon. Ada juga terdapat drama antara Naruto dan Hinata. Dan ada pula kalanya NaruHina turut 'bermain'.

Semoga kalangan laki-laki maupun perempuan sama-sama menyukai ceritaku ini.

Aku akan selalu membuka sesi voting agar 'lawan main' Naruto sesuai keinginan kalian. Tapi tenang saja. Hinata tetap menjadi heroine dalam ffku kali ini. Hanya saja dengan adanya Pervert Note, Naruto bisa jadi akan 'bermain' dengan perempuan-perempuan yang berbeda.

.

Adapun peraturan dalam voting. Sebagai berikut :

1\. Harus mengomentari seperti kritikan/pesan/tanggapan anda. Dilarang hanya menuliskan 'lanjut' atau 'bagus' ataupun sejenisnya dalam 1 sampai 3 kata. Setidaknya, kalian harus membuat minimal 5 kata atau lebih menjadi kalimat.

2\. Mengemukakan voting anda. Ingat. Hanya 1 saja.

.

Jika teman-teman semua tidak mengikuti peraturan dalam voting, maka vote kalian tidak kuhitung. Voting akan ditutup saat aku mulai menulis lanjutan cerita 'Pervert Note' ini setelah meng-up ff 'Why Not Both? : The Beginning'.

Tenang, kalian tidak wajib voting kok. Kalian boleh hanya sekedar menikmati atau pun menjadi silent reader.

.

Berikut kandidat lawan main chap depan :

1\. Sakura

2\. Ino

3\. Mei Terumi

4\. Tsunade

5\. Shion

6\. (Tulis chara Naruto lainnya sesuai pendapat pribadi kalian)

.

Semoga kalian semua menikmati karya author ini.

Terima kasih atas Reviews, Favorites, dan Follows.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


	2. Mengukir Pengalaman

"Hahahahahahaa!" Tawa Sakura menginterupsi Naruto.

Naruto pun menoleh ke perempuan musim semi itu. Ia terlihat tertawa sambil menonton sesuatu di digital camcorder yang ia pegang entah sejak kapan.

"Kau lucu sekali, Naruto."

"Ha?"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dengan seringaian penuh kemenangan, Sakura pun memperlihatkan kepada Naruto sebuah rekaman dimana Naruto terlihat was-was dalam memungut Pervert Note.

"K-kau merekamnya?! Brengsek!" Teriak Naruto lalu berusaha merampas digital camcorder dari tangan Sakura. Namun, Naruto terkejut saat Sakura tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di ambang pintu.

"Aku akan memposting video ini di sosial media dan Yutub agar menjadi viral," ujar Sakura dengan seringainya membuat Naruto mendecih.

"Jangan lakukan!"

"Baik, tidak akan aku lakukan. Tapi dengan 1 syarat," ujar Sakura lalu tiba-tiba saja digital camcorder-nya menghilang.

"Apa?"

"Kau harus mencoba sekali saja Pervert Note itu. Setelah mencobanya, kau boleh memutuskan. Menyimpan buku tersebut dan membantuku menghabiskan kertasnya atau mengembalikan buku tersebut kepadaku."

"Kau sudah membaca petunjuknya, kan? Aku sarankan agar yang nomor 2 ikut kau buat agar sesuai keinginanmu."

"Baiklah. Akan aku buktikan bahwa aku tidak membutuhkan buku ini," kata Naruto lalu duduk kembali di depan meja belajarnya.

Naruto kembali membuka Pervert Note. Ia mulai mengambil penanya lalu bersiap menulis namanya sendiri.

"Tapi, siapa nama perempuan yang akan menjadi percobaan?" Batin Naruto mulai kebingungan.

Tangan berlapis kulit tan itu bergetar. Ia mendadak gugup. Siapapun nama yang ia tulis di buku ini akan... Ah Naruto meralatnya. Ia tidak yakin buku ini ajaib.

"Bagaimana dengan Hyuuga Hinata, hm? Kau menyukainya, bukan?" Rayu Hinata membuat muka Naruto memerah.

"Diamlah. Kau ini iblis atau dewi? Jangan bisikkan rayuan lagi, Sakura," kata Naruto merasa kesal karena gadis disampingnya terus membisikkan kata-kata rayuan agar nama Hinata-lah yang Naruto tulis.

"Jadi kau tidak ingin 'mencicipi' Hinata?" Tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Tentu saja aku ingin! Tapi, aku akan melakukannya secara suka sama suka. Tidak melalui buku ini," jawab Naruto kesal.

"Jadi kau sudah percaya kalau buku itu ajaib?" Tanya Sakura dengan seringai kemenangannya.

"Ha? A-aku belum percaya," jawab Naruto yang tanpa sengaja mengucapkan kata 'belum' sehingga Sakura semakin menggodainya dengan alis yang dinaik-turunkan.

"Aaah baiklah! Aku akan mencobanya," kata Naruto lalu mulai menulis karena sudah terlalu kesal.

Sakura memerhatikan kegiatan Naruto. Sebelah alisnya naik saat melihat bahwa Naruto menulis nama orang lain. Bukan namanya sendiri.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang langsung mencobanya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan mencobanya kepada orang lain dulu. Sekali saja," jawab Naruto lalu tiba-tiba saja ponselnya yang ia letakkan di samping Pervert Note pun berdering.

Naruto meraih ponselnya. Membuka ponselnya lalu mengecek pesan yang masuk. Tiba-tiba saja darah segar mengalir keluar dari kedua lubang hidung Naruto. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sekarang tengah melihat sebuah video dimana teman sekelasnya yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba tengah bercinta dengan pacarnya.

"Sialan," gumam Naruto lalu menghentikan kegiatannya karena tidak kuat mendengar jeritan si perempuan yang menjadi lawan main Kiba.

"Hahahaha.. Apa yang kau tulis memang?" Tanya Sakura lalu melihat apa yang ditulis Naruto.

.

 **Target : Inuzuka Kiba - Tamaki**

 **Kejadian : Bercinta sambil merekamnya lalu mengirim video kepadaku**

.

"Pffft..."

Sakura menahan tawanya agar tidak pecah. Ternyata itu yang ditulis oleh Naruto. Naruto yang mendapatkan video secara gratis pun tidak ia sia-siakan. Ia langsung menyimpan video temannya itu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura meminta pendapat Naruto.

"Pasti hanya kebetulan," jawab Naruto lalu meregangkan badannya.

Sakura menghela nafas berat. Sejelas itu bukti ada padanya, namun Naruto tetap berpegang teguh untuk tidak percaya.

"Makanya tulis namamu sendiri, Naruto," kata Sakura.

"..."

Naruto hanya diam. Ia terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Banyak gadis cantik yang ia kenal. Karena banyak itulah Naruto jadi ragu.

"Hmm...bagaimana dengan Shion?" Gumam Naruto yang dapat didengar oleh Sakura.

"Tunggu apalagi?" Kata Sakura.

"Baiklah," kata Naruto lalu ia kembali meraih penanya dan mulai menulis.

Naruto juga turut menulis kronologi kejadiannya agar sesuai keinginan dan tidak akan terjadi secara acak. Naruto menulis sambil menahan mukanya agar tidak memerah. Bagaimana tidak? Sosok Hayama Shion adalah gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang pucatnya. Shion merupakan adik kelas yang Naruto kenali sebagai anggota Dewan Kedisiplinan. Sifat tegasnya akan kasus asusila pasti akan menambahkan nilai bukti atas kebenaran Pervert Note.

"Hahahahaha!" Tawa Naruto bagaikan tawa iblis.

"Hahahaha!" Sakura yang mendengar tawa Naruto pun ikut tertawa.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHaHA!"

"Berhenti mengikutiku, baka!" Kesal Naruto.

.

.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**

 **PROUDLY PRESENT**

.

 **Title :**

Pervert Note

.

 **Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto

.

 **Created By :**

Kazehiro Tatsuya

.

 **Pair :**

[Naruto X Hinata] and Others

.

 **Warning :**

Segala ide cerita, latar, dialog, narasi, sifat, sikap, dan settingan lainnya murni ide Author sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan dengan fanfic Author lain, maka hanya sebuah kebetulan. Mohon dimengerti.

.

Penulis tidak meraup keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Isi cerita berdasar imajinasi penulis. Kevalidan informasi yang disajikan bukan 100%. Fanfiksi ini sebatas hiburan. Kesalahan kepenulisan berupa TYPO(S) dan EBI yang belum benar bukan sengaja.

.

My Lucknut fic, OOC, AU.

.

 **Rated :**

M

.

 **Summary :**

Tanpa sengaja Naruto menemukan sebuah buku bersampul merah jambu. Penasaran, Naruto memungut buku tersebut karena tertarik dengan judul bukunya. Tapi siapa sangka bahwa buku itu adalah buku ajaib yang selama ini diidamkan-idamkan Naruto?

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Drama, Humour, and Fantasy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Naruto baru saja terbangun karena alarm ponselnya berdering. Ponsel tersebut ia letakkan di atas nakas

"Nggh..." Lenguh Naruto lalu menyingkap selimut yang menutupi badannya.

Naruto melihat jam dindingnya. Sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Ternyata ia ketiduran setelah menulis di Pervert Note, Naruto pun berdiri dari ranjangnya. Mandi adalah pilihan yang tepat. Baru saja akan mengambil handuk, Naruto menemukan secarik kertas terletak di atas meja belajarnya. Naruto pun menghampiri kertas tersebut dan membaca isinya.

.

 **Naruto, kaa-san dan tou-san akan pergi makan malam dengan teman-teman. Jaga rumah ya.**

.

Naruto menghela nafas. Sekarang rumahnya hanya dia ada di rumah. Tanpa sengaja Naruto melihat sebuah buku bersampul merah jambu yang dikenal sebagai Pervert Note tersusun rapi di lemari bukunya.

"Heh dimana dia?" Batin Naruto yang teringat dengan gadis iblis (menurut Naruto) yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai dewi kemesuman itu.

"Biarkan saja," gumam Naruto lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar mandi.

Selesai melakukan ritual, Naruto mengenakan kaos putih polos dengan celana hitam. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar.

Naruto berniat untuk melepas dahaganya dengan air tawar. Saat baru saja akan membuka pintu kulkas, tiba-tiba saja bel pintu rumah berbunyi menandakan ada tamu yang datang.

"Sebentar!" Kata Naruto dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan.

Naruto membuka pintu sambil menggaruk-garuk pucuk kepalanya. Ia tersentak kaget saat mengetahui bahwa tamunya adalah seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang pucat.

"Shion?"

"Konbanwa, Naruto-senpai," sapa Shion dengan senyumnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ano..."

Naruto mendapati beberapa buku dibawa oleh Shion. Naruto pun teringat dengan Pervert Note. Ia menyeringai tipis saat 2 poin yang ia tulis di Pervert Note sudah terlihat.

.

 **1\. Shion datang sewaktu rumah kosong,**

 **2\. Datang dengan alasan tugas matematika yang susah dimengerti.**

.

"Ada tugas yang tidak aku mengerti, senpai," jawab Shion sedikit malu-malu.

"Bingo!" Batin Naruto lalu membuka pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar.

Shion hanya melongo karena Naruto begitu saja membuka pintu tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut dengan pertanyaan 'Kenapa bertanya padaku?' Ataupun 'Kenapa harus aku?'.

"Silahkan masuk, Shion."

"Terima kasih."

Shion pun memasuki kediaman Namikaze tersebut. Gadis itu terlihat canggung memasuki rumah Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum maklum.

Naruto menggiring Shion menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Saat Naruto bersuara untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan, gadis itu malah menunduk menyimpan rasa canggungnya.

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya. Meminta agar Shion masuk terlebih dahulu sedangkan dia akan menyiapkan air minum.

Shion menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia memasuki kamar Naruto. Saat telah masuk, Shion pun duduk di tepian ranjang milik Naruto.

"Cukup rapi ternyata," batin Shion melihat setiap sudut kamarnya Naruto.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Naruto memasuki kamar dengan membawakan seteko air tawar yang diletakkan di atas nampan lengkap dengan 2 gelas bersih.

"Duduklah disana!" Kata Naruto menunjuk kursi yang terletak di depan meja belajarnya.

"Terima kasih, senpai," kata Shion menuruti kata Naruto untuk duduk di depan meja belajar.

Di saat Shion duduk, Naruto berdiri di belakangnya setelah meletakkan nampan ke atas meja kecil di dekat meja belajar.

"Jadi, apa yang kau tidak mengerti?" Tanya Naruto berbasa-basi. Ia tidak lupa meletakkan segelas air tawar dingin di sudut atas meja belajar.

Shion pun kembali mengingat tujuan awalnya. Ia pun meletakkan 3 buah buku cetak matematika ke atas meja. Tidak lupa Shion juga membentangkan buku tulisnya.

Shion menjelaskan bagian-bagian mana saja yang tidak ia mengerti. Naruto manggut-manggut. Untung saja apa yang tidak dimengerti oleh Shion dimengerti oleh dirinya.

"Oh begitu. Bentar-bentar," kata Naruto lalu mulai berpikir. Bukan memikirkan jawaban atas soal matematika rumit yang gagal dipahami Shion. Tapi memikirkan cara untuk melakukan 'sentuhan pertama'.

Shion yang menunggu jawaban dari Naruto pun mendadak haus. Ia pun meraih gelas berisikan air tawar yang disediakan oleh Naruto. Saat akan meminumnya, tanpa disengaja air tawar berjatuhan melalui sela-sela gelas dan bibir Shion. Hal tersebut membuat baju di bagian dada Shion menjadi basah sehingga bra hitam yang ia kenakan tercetak dengan jelas.

Naruto langsung membulatkan matanya. Poin ketiga ternyata sudah terjadi. Ia hanya perlu melakukan 'sentuhan pertama' untuk memulai semuanya.

.

 **3\. Air tumpah mengenai pakaian Shion,**

.

Naruto menelan air salivanya sendiri. 3 poin yang sudah terjadi telah menjadi bukti. Menjadi bukti untuk menguatkan betapa ajaibnya buku nista yang diberi nama Pervert Note.

"Aduh, basah," kata Shion menyadarkan lamunan Naruto.

Naruto langsung berlari mengambil handuknya. Setelah handuk putih tersebut berada di tangannya, Naruto pun kembali menghampiri Shion yang sudah berdiri. Dengan panik, tanpa sadar Naruto telah menenekan payudara Shion dengan menggunakan handuk.

"Gawat, sudah dimulai," batin Naruto panik karena apa yang ia lakukan hanya reflek belaka. Tanpa ada niat sedikit pun.

Shion memerahkan mukanya malu-malu. Mendapati respon Shion yang tidak marah, Naruto mulai memberanikan diri mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Naruto sudah melepas handuk yang ia pegang lalu dengan berani memegang ujung pakaian Shion dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sini kubuka agar kau tidak sakit," kata Naruto dijawab anggukan oleh Shion.

Naruto membukakan kaos ketat yang dipakai Shion. Saat kaos itu sudah lepas, sekarang terlihatlah seorang gadis hanya mengenakan bra hitam untuk menutupi kedua bongkahan surgawinya. Naruto kembali meneguk ludah. Hanya 1 poin lagi harus diwujudkan. Dan itupun harus melalui Naruto sendiri.

.

 **4\. Bercinta pun dimulai**

.

Pemuda pirang itu memberanikan diri mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Shion. Gadis itu terlihat tidak mempermasalahkannya. Mendapat lampu hijau, Naruto pun menyatukan kedua bibir mereka.

Terasa lembut dan manis. Shion sendiri mulai berani menyentuh lidah Naruto dengan lidahnya sendiri. Naruto terkejut. Ternyata lawan mainnya juga bisa mengambil inisiatif.

Dalam gelutan lidah dan bibir mereka, sesekali Naruto dan Shion saling bertukar saliva. Nafsu membuat mereka berdua semakin ketagihan. Naruto mulai memainkan kedua tangan. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyelinap ke dalam bra hitam Shion. Saat menemukan puting, Naruto menggesek-gesekkannya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari.

"Nggh..." Desah Shion di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka.

Bibir keduanya terlepas hanya untuk menghirup oksigen. Naruto dan Shion bergerak. Pemuda itu menyandarkan gadis dalam dekapannya ke dinding. Kedua tangannya membantu Shion melepaskan jeans yang Shion kenakan. Saat Shion hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam, Naruto kembali melakukan ciuman panas ke bibir Shion.

"Engh..senpai," desah Shion dengan suara serak yang menambah kesan erotisnya.

Shion mulai melepaskan kaos putih yang dipakai Naruto. Naruto juga tidak lupa membuka celana cokelat pendek yang dia pakai.

"Shion," bisik Naruto lalu menjilati, mencium, menggigit leher putih Shion dengan lembut. Jilatannya turun hingga ke belahan payudara. Tangan kirinya sesekali turut meremas bokong Shion dengan kuat. Sedangkan telunjuk tangan kanannya ia masukkan ke dalam mulut Shion untuk dijilati.

Saat telunjuknya sudah basah, Naruto menurunkan tangan kanannya dan menyelinap dibalik celana dalam hitam yang dipakai Shion. Ia dengan perlahan memainkan vagina Shion membuat gadis itu kejang-kejang.

"Cium aku," kata Naruto dituruti oleh Shion.

Kedua bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Desahan demi desahan lolos dari bibir Shion di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Untuk sementara waktu, Naruto menyudahi memainkan bibir vagina Shion dan juga menyudahi ciuman panas mereka. Ia mulai melepaskan kaitan bra Shion dan juga menurunkan celana dalam Shion.

Naruto kembali berdiri. Ia menggendong Shion dan membawanya ke atas ranjang. Naruto menjatuhkan punggungnya ke ranjang sehingga Shion berada di atasnya.

"Sekarang giliranku?" Tanya Shion.

"Tentu saja. Lakukan sepuasmu," jawab Naruto lalu merentangkan kedua tangan dan kakinya agar Shion bergerak leluasa.

Tangan lentik Shion bergerak menyingkap celana dalam Naruto. Ia merona merah saat melihat penis Naruto menyembul di balik kain ketat itu. Bukan wajah Shion saja yang memerah. Ternyata Naruto juga begitu. Baru kali ini ia sama-sama telanjang bulat dengan seorang gadis. Apalagi gadis manis seperti Hayama Shion.

"Boleh kupegang, senpai?"

"Pegang saja."

Shion melempar asal celana dalam milik Naruto. Tangan lentiknya kembali bergerak. Perlahan jari-jarinya mulai memegangi batang penis Naruto.

Shion dengan berani menaik-turunkan tangannya. Naruto merasakan kenikmatan menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Lama berselang, Shion memasukkan penis Naruto ke dalam mulutnya. Apa yang dilakukan Shion otomatis membuat Naruto bagaikan merasakan kenikmatan. Ada sensasi dingin dan geli menghinggapi kepala penisnya.

"Ugh.." Desah Naruto saat Shion sudah menggerakkan kepalanya ke atas dan ke bawah.

Di tengah-tengah kenikmatannya, Naruto menemukan seorang perempuan yang ia kenali sebagai Haruno Sakura tengah merekam kegiatan mereka dengan kamera dalam genggamannya. Sakura terlihat sesekali tertawa pelan.

"Sialan!" Umpat Naruto dalam hati disaat Sakura mengisyaratkan agar diam saja menikmati kegiatan mereka.

Mau tak mau Naruto hanya diam saja. Tidak menanggapi Sakura lebih lanjut. Yang penting, kenikmatan yang luar biasa saat ini dapat ia rasakan.

"Cukup," kata Shion lalu berdiri di atas ranjang dengan kedua lututnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto yang merasa kurang puas.

"Jika kau keluar sekarang, takutnya nanti kau akan kurang bertenaga, senpai," jawab Shion lalu berbaring di sebelah Naruto dengan kedua kaki yang dilebarkan.

Naruto pun bangun. Ia berdiri dengan kedua lututnya tepat menghadap vagina Shion. Vagina itu terlihat sudah basah dan sedikit memerah.

"Sial! Kenapa aku jadi ragu?" Batin Naruto dengan tangan memegang penis. Ia ragu untuk memasukkan batangnya ke dalam tubuh Shion.

Ia mendadak ragu. Ragu karena berbagai macam pertanyaan mampir di benaknya. Seperti 'bagaimana jika ia tidak perawan lagi?' Ataupun 'bagaimana jika ia hamil?'.

"Tenang, Naruto. Perempuan mana pun yang kau tulis namanya di Pervert Note tidak akan hamil atau pun kehilangan perawannya. Bahkan setelah kalian melakukannya, keperawanan, hamil, atau ingatannya akan terhapus atau tidak dihapus sesuai dengan keinginanmu yang kau tulis di Pervert Note. Sekarang pilihlah," bisik Sakura sehingga Naruto celingak-celinguk. Perempuan itu masih berada di sudut ruangan dengan kamera kesayangannya.

"Tapi aku tidak menuliskannya!" Batin Naruto membuat Sakura terdiam.

"Kalau begitu, hasilnya akan terjadi secara acak," jawab Sakura.

Naruto mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya. Shion yang sudah lama menunggu pun memegangi penis Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa masih belum dimasukkan, senpai?" Tanya Shion terlihat memelas. Nafasnya sudah terengah-engah karena horni. Tapi sampai sekarang Naruto belum memulai menu utamanya.

Interupsi Shion menyadarkan Naruto. Pemuda itu kembali menatap mata gadis yang berada dibawah kuasanya.

"Baiklah," kata Naruto yang sudah bergerak nekat setelah menimbang-nimbang. Ia berharap hasilnya nanti sesuai dengan keinginannya. Bagaimana pun juga nafsu syahwatnya sudah berada di puncak tertinggi. Tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

Naruto mulai memasukkan kepala penisnya dengan perlahan-lahan. Ia berharap adegan saat ini tidak ada yang namanya 'putus perawan'. Ia merutuki Sakura karena tidak memberitahukannya lebih awal.

"Cepat, senpai! Aku tidak tahan lagi," lenguh Shion tidak sabaran.

Dengan pelan Naruto terus memasukkan penisnya. Hingga, kejadian berikutnya membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat. Mengapa tidak? Selaput dara Shion baru saja robek.

"Ah!" Rintih Shion kesakitan sambil mencengkram seprei kasur dengan kuat.

"Maafkan aku, Shion. Apa sakit?"

"Sangat sakit, senpai."

"Maaf."

"Tidak masalah. Tapi jangan digerakkan dulu."

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Gadis itu merentangkan kedua tangannya mengisyaratkan agar Naruto mendekat. Saat Naruto mendekat, Shion pun menghujani Naruto dengan ciuman panasnya. Naruto membalas permainan Shion dengan tidak kalah panasnya.

"Sekarang kau boleh bergerak," kata Shion pelan.

Perlahan, Naruto mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Masuk, keluar, masuk, keluar. Begitu seterusnya.

"Masa bodoh dengan namanya keperawanan!" Batin Naruto yang sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya mengingat perempuan-perempuan Jepang memang tidak banyak yang masih perawan.

"Lebih...cepat, Naruto-senpai!"

Naruto menambah kecepatannya. Desahan Shion semakin membuatnya bernafsu. Lenguhan seksi Shion berhasil membuat birahinya semakin meninggi.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Nikmat, senpai."

"Vaginamu terlalu rapat, Shion."

"AAAH!"

Naruto kembali menciumi Shion lalu turun ke leher dan payudara. Naruto dengan ganas menghisapi puting berwarna merah muda itu. Terlihat indah dan menggoda. Sesekali ia juga meremas payudara Shion ditengah-tengah sentakan penisnya pada vagina Shion.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Lebih...cepat, senpai..." Pinta Shion.

Naruto meluruskan punggungnya tanpa menghentikan kegiatan. Kedua tangannya meremas 2 bongkahan payudara Shion.

Bercinta dalam posisi tersebut berlangsung selama 10 menit. Setelah merasa bosan, Naruto berbaring di samping Shion lalu memerengkan badannya menghadap Shion. Shion tidur membelakangi Naruto. Kaki kanannya ia angkat untuk memberikan Naruto jalan masuk.

Naruto memainkan bibir vagina Shion dengan cara menggosok-gosokkannya dengan kepala penisnya. Hal ini membuat Shion kejang dan tidak dapat menahan birahinya.

"Jangan siksa aku, senpai," kata Shion dengan nafas terengah-engah. Naruto pun kembali memasukkan penisnya.

"Ah..." Desah Shion karena kembali merasakan kenikmatan. Naruto menggerak-gerakkan penisnya.

"Ah...ah...ah...ah...terus, senpai. Lebih cepat, ah...ah..."

Goyangan Naruto membuat kasur yang mereka tiduri menjadi bergerak-gerak. Naruto dan Shion tidak menghiraukannya.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu. Hingga Shion merasa bahwa ada yang akan keluar. Bagaikan membuang air kecil, Shion pun menyemprotkan cairan cintanya sehingga membasahi penis Naruto.

Cairan cinta itu dimanfaatkan Naruto sebagai pelumas alami. Ia semakin mempercepat genjotannya. Tidak mempedulikan keringat yang membasahi kedua tubuh mereka.

Sesekali Naruto menjamahi leher putih dan mulus milik Shion dari belakang. Kedua tangannya juga tidak hentinya memainkan payudara Shion.

"Aku akan keluar, Shion!"

"Keluarkan saja di dalam, senpai."

"Lebih baik jangan," tolak Naruto lalu mencabut penisnya sehingga sperma Naruto hanya mengenai perut Shion.

"Ah...kenapa?" Tanya Shion dengan mata sayu.

"Atau kau akan hamil," jawab Naruto lalu berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"..."

Shion menirukan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto. Badan mereka merasa letih saat ini.

.

.

OOOOOO

 **_ooO- Pervert Note -Ooo_**

OOOOOO

.

.

Keesokkan paginya, Naruto berjalan menuju SMA Konoha dengan mata sayu akibat kelelahan. Entah kenapa ia merasa masih mengantuk. Padahal jam tidurnya tetap sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Pasti karena permainan kemarin," gumam Naruto lalu menguap panjang.

Tanpa disengaja, Naruto menemukan Hinata sedang berbicara dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sepertinya bersekolah di SMA Suna. Terlihat dari seragam blazernya yang menciri-khaskan SMA Suna.

Perbincangan antara keduanya terjadi di tepi jalan arah ke SMA Konoha. Naruto yang merasa penasaran pun diam-diam mengintip.

Saat mengintip, Naruto menyimpulkan sesuatu. Melihat sikap Hinata yang kaku membuat Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda itu asing.

Naruto yang awalnya tenang-tenang saja berubah menjadi kesal saat pemuda itu dengan beraninya memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata. Hinata terlihat menolak. Tapi pemuda itu tetap saja meminta Hinata untuk naik ke motornya.

"Aku akan menghentikannya," gumam Naruto lalu menghampiri 2 manusia berbeda gender itu.

"Ohayou, Hyuuga-san!" Sapa Naruto membuat Hinata dan pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ohayou, Namikaze-kun," balas Hinata lalu merasa senang atas kedatangan Naruto karena gadis itu memiliki ide.

"Namikaze-kun, bukannya kau berjanji akan pergi berangkat sekolah bersama-sama denganku?" Tanya Hinata mulai berakting sehingga Naruto menjadi cengo sendiri.

"Ah iya iya. Gomen! Aku tadi terlambat bangun," jawab Naruto yang ikut ke dalam arus permainan Hinata.

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya diam disaat Hinata memagut lengan Naruto dan membawa pemuda itu pergi bersamanya.

Naruto berjalan dengan lengannya yang dipegang oleh Hinata. Pemuda itu hanya diam. Tapi rasa keingintahuannya tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

"Dia siapa, Hyuuga-san?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Dia teman semasa SD-ku. Dia menawarkan tumpangan ke SMA Konoha tapi sebenarnya aku tidak mau. Aku lebih suka berjalan kaki seperti ini," jawab Hinata lalu melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Naruto.

"Souka..." Gumam Naruto.

Mereka pun saling berbincang dengan percakapan yang didominasi oleh Naruto. Gadis yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua Dewan Kedisiplinan itu sesekali tertawa dengan candaan Naruto. Berada di dekat pemuda itu mampu membuat Hinata merasa nyaman.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Wkwkwkwkwk..

Gimana? Keren atau enggak? XD

Bagi yang tau marganya Shion, kasih tau ya. Dari ff sebelum-sebelumnya pun marga Shion aku buat sembarangan hahahaha.

Scene NaruHina singkat banget?

Etss...jangan kecewa dulu. Chap depan, scene NaruHina akan aku perbanyak. Kedekatan mereka berdua akan aku ekspos. Tapi karena itu, scene lemon akan aku kurangkan. Mau bikin lebih kompleks antara keduanya, tanganku malah pegel duluan hahahaha XD

Ada yang mengatakan bahwa Pervert Note lebih mirip ke Kiss Note yang ada pada anime Renai boukun. Tapi jika kalian perhatikan lagi, di salahsatu scene di Renai Boukun, si hero sempat mengatakan Kiss Note itu sebagai Death Note.

Yap!

Jadi intinya, Kiss Note pun sebenarnya 'mungkin' dapat inspirasi juga dari Death Note. Jadi, Death Note lah biang keladi dari 2 generasi ini. 2 generasinya adalah Kiss Note dan...

...Pervert Note -,-

.

Dikarenakan ada 2 kandidat yang punya vote sama-sama banyak, aku jadi bingung. Agar bingungnya gak terlalu lama, aku buat aja 2 adegan dalam 1 chapter.

Berikut hasil voting :

1\. Sakura IIIII II = 7

2\. Ino III = 3

3\. Mei Terumi IIII = 4

4\. Tsunade IIIII IIII = 9

5\. Shion IIIII IIIII = 10

Diawal, banyak yang milih Sakura dan Tsunade. Mereka berdua terus berpacu sampai Tsunade yang lebih unggul. Saat aku jumlahin, tanpa disadari, eh ternyata diam-diam vote untuk Shion banyak. Bahkan jumlahnya melebihi Tsunade.

Aku ngakak banget waktu tahu banyak yang demen tante-tante :v

Dan ada pula yang vote Kushina.

Huft -_-

Bahkan ada reader yang vote lebih dari 1 chara. Seperti 'Ino/Sakura, thor'. Karena dobel begitu, aku terpaksa menyatakan voting itu hangus. Masing-masing kalian hanya boleh vote 1 chara

Aku gak bakal bikin scene Naru X Kushi karena Kushina adalah ibunya. Tapi dengan MILF lain, mungkin akan aku pertimbangkan.

.

Oh ya,

Aku mau meralat sesuatu. Sebenarnya beberapa chara cewe disini (selain Hinata) hanya akan aku bikin One Night Stand dengan Naruto. Perasaan mereka tidak akan menjadi 'mencintai Naruto' setelah bermain. Tapi tentu saja ada seseorang yang mencintai Naruto (bukan Hinata tapi udah pernah main sama Naruto).

Informasi yang harus kalian ketahui. Voting berakhir waktu aku mulai ngetik. Hasil vote seperti yang ada di atas. Saat ada voting baru masuk waktu aku lagi proses pengetikan, vote tersebut tidak akan dihitung.

.

Aku kembali membuka voting untuk para MILF yang akan bermain dengan Naruto secara singkat. Ingat hanya singkat. Jadi jangan kecewa seandainya kalian kurang puas.

Ini aku dedikasikan kepada kalian pecinta MILF :v

Berikut kandidatnya :

1\. Tsunade

2\. Kurenai

3\. Anko

4\. Mei

Hanya 4 itu. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Voting akan aku tutup saat aku mulai ngetik chap berikutnya.

.

Semoga kalian semua menikmati karya author ini.

Terima kasih atas Reviews, Favorites, dan Follows.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


End file.
